Happy Birthday, Izaya!
by saku015
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Izaya got his furry coat? This is my scenario.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

On that Monday, the girls were happy about their parents sending them money instead of real gifts from overseas. They were only 8, but their mom and dad thought that they were old enough to know about the use and the importance of money. Their son was almost 18 after all! He must have taught them about it.

That was the case of the two girls waiting for Kishitani Shinra in front of their home. It was May and the final exams were behind the corner. Their big brother was so stressed that he did not pay as much attention to them as he used to, but they did not blame him because of it. They loved him and wanted him to be successful in anything and everything he planned to do in the future. That's why the idea of a good luck charm was the best they could bring up as a birthday present – which was on that particular day.

"Kururi! Mairu!" They heard the familiar voice before even seeing the bespectacled boy running towards them. When he stopped, he leant to his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry for being late, but my love was so cute that I just can not leave her alone," he babbled with hearts in his eyes.

The girls sweat dropped. Izaya had told countless stories about Shinra and his annoying love towards his 'girlfriend'. It happened on those days he came home extremely tired.

"Shinra-san, can't we just go?" Mairu blinked twice. Her big sister only spoke in full sentences when she was annoyed. Though, it was already 3 PM and Iza-nii would be at home at 6…

* * *

They had been wondered around the supermarket for two hours. Shinra had given them lots of ideas about the perfect present in every store they had entered, but none of them was the one they had been looking for.

They wanted something cool. Something that matched their onii-chan, but it had to be soft and warm as well – just like their brother (not that they would tell about that side of his to anyone).

Shinra was leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand, looking defeated. Mairu frowned. She would not give up until they would find the perfect present! She pouted and ran away into an undecided direction.

"Mairu, wait a sec!" Shinra shouted, running after her with Kururi in his heels. They found Mairu in front of a cloth shop, staring at a coat behind the glass. It was black and it had fur on it as well. It looked comfortable, but had a dangerous atmosphere around it – though, she had no idea how a coat could have something like that. All in all, it was _perfect_! "It seems to me that you found the best present for him," Shinra said, smiling at them.

* * *

Izaya groaned as he stepped into their apartment. His day was really tiring. Shiki-san had introduced him to some new clients. They were so full of themselves that they had reminded him to his own parents. It was only his boss's warning glare that stopped him from slicing their throats up.

"Girls, I am home!" He said, walking into the kitchen. When he switched the light on, his jaw landed on the floor. "What the hell…" There was a decoration above the table 'Happy birthday, Izaya!' being written onto it. Around the furniture, he saw his smiling sisters and excited best friend _'Wait! Why was Shinra there in the first place?_ ' He could not think forward, because his arm was grabbed by the said boy.

"Come on, Izaya! Do not stand there like a statue!" His face beamed so bright that Izaya started to feel a little bit nervous.

"Happy birthday, Iza-nii!" Mairu said quite blushing with Kururi nodding beside her.

"Mairu, what do you have behind your back?" Izaya asked. He did not have the mood for unpleasant surprises on that day. His sister blushed even harder, reaching a present towards him. "Is this… mine?" Izaya asked, pointing at himself a little bit stunned.

"Uhum," Mairu answered, blinking up at him. She was so cute that he could not resist. He took the wrapped up thing out of her hand and glared at it for some scenes. "Come on! Open it, Iza-nii!" Even though, she was already 8, she could be so childish sometimes.

He chuckled, then opened his present. His eyes widened. The coat was beautiful. It had the perfect black color with fur on its edges. It looked so fuzzy that he could not resist the urge to put it on. It fitted him a hundred percent. It was not tight and had the perfect length for him.

He looked back at his sisters, who stared at him in awe. He might have looked very dashing in his new coat – the thought made him snicker a little. He knelt down and hugged them to himself.

"Thank you, girls! I love it! I really do." Seeing how happy his siblings were, he knew that he would not get rid of the coat until his dying day.


End file.
